wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Mazear Roane
Mazear Roane goes by the nicknames Maz or Maze and is a Mistweaver in training working with the Agents of Suramar. Physical Description Mazear Roane is short for her kind a mixture of genetics from her Father and Mother who were also short Shal'dorei. Jade runes crisscross her body as well as her eyes taking the form of that color as well, a result from the artifact the Emerald Eye. Her face is square shaped with high elegant cheekbones and small dark blue lips. She has short brows that taper at the end and long beautiful layered hair that goes to her mid-back. She wears no earrings unlike most of her Shal'dorei kind and also zero makeup unless going to a formal occasion. Her skin is the color of the sky and is packed with lean muscle. For casual wear she wears a black long sleeved hoodie gloved at the end why also exposing her midriff.With black baggy pants tied at the waist and black ankle boots. Around her wrist she wears a gold and silver bracelet with an embedded malachite gem. During missions she wears heavy leather armor, with a metal sword strapped onto her back and knives strapped onto her waistband. Around her neck usually buried underneath her clothes, she wears a crystal vial with a silver dragon curled around it filled with glowing jade liquid tied with a silver chain. She always carried an ancient and tattered purple satchel around with her, with the initials M.R. sewed into it a gift from her late mother, but with it water logged from a recent trip to an underwater bar in Nazmir she is currently using a new satchel until chronomancy has reversed the water damage from the old one. Personality Selfless, brave, honest, kind, adventurous, protective and sometimes found to be stubborn. History Childhood Mazear Ronae, was born in Evermoon Commons about 2,000 years before the collapse of the barrier. She was an adventurous child always getting into trouble and loved being creative. Sadly unlike most of her kind she was born without much magical power a resulting curse from long ago during the War of the Ancients. Though she did have one talent, she excelled in the art of painting and she adored it. Her father tried shoving her into different magical classes, but none seemed to be able to teach her. Her Mother finally telling her husband that she will never have any magical prowess. Her Mother, hoped that she would've been able to have some magical ability, and that maybe the curse would not be passed down to her, but sadly it didn't come true. They never told her of the curse, and she never understood why her magical prowess was so low, it just was. Without the need of having to go to magical classes, she spent her all time practicing her art. The Rich Life As Mazear grew older she eventually got good enough at her paintings to draw the eyes of a wealthy noble, passing through the Bazaar as she sold her paintings to those that would buy them. He paid top dollar for it, this had unintended effect of the drawing the eyes of other nobles. Eventually raising the status and there wealth and able to move out of the Evermoon Commons and into a much better home. They were able to attend the parties of the high class, and many coveted her art and she became in high demand. Her paintings costing a fortune in gold for commoners. Why wandering the streets of the Midnight Court, where they had gained enough money to acutally buy property there. Within the shadows she saw a someone running and shouting she heard a body dropped and when the shadow. The shadow quickly passed her, seeing a face of fear. Mazear grabbed her almost being stabbed, but narrowly avoiding it, she held a finger to her mouth and motioned her to follow. She looked at her strangely for a moment unsure if follow before stepping in her behind her. This stranger could sense almost zero magic flowing through her and decided she was probably not a threat. Mazear, noticed the elf was absolutely terrified and being chased, she just couldn't let her be out on the streets. Though this elf was probably a common thief or something, she felt a kinship with her. Understanding her as she was once poor. Though at the time she didn't understand who this elf truly was. She eventually took her to her home, taking off her cloak finding her riddled with scars. Mazear, took pity on her and invited her to stay awhile. She found out her name was Eradye Novakin, but did not know that the last name was truly not her last name. Your text goes here. Feel free to organize this into subsections if you want. Example Subsection Title Here Example Subsection of a Subsection Title Here You can link to other characters by putting Square Brackets around their name. Links are case sensitive. You can override the display name like this Overridden Name around their name. Quotes Quotes are optional. You can delete this field or comment it out by putting around it. Trivia Trivia is optional. You can delete this field or comment it out by putting around it. External Links You should put a link to your wow armory page here along with other handy links people might be interested in. YOURNAME's Armory Page Category:Nightborne